1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a remote control device and a remote control method thereof, and more particularly to a remote control device performing gesture to select a corresponding remote control function by shaking the remote control device and a remote control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, electronic devices have gained great popularity, and people are becoming more and more dependent on electronic devices such as TV, video recorder/player, multi-media AV device. In order to control electronic devices at a distance from the user, remote control devices are provided for the user to select a corresponding remote control function, such as previous/next channels, adjusting sound volume or switching channels, with the key on the remote control device.
For generally known remote control devices, the user remotely controls electronic devices by pressing the keys on the remote control device. Thus, if the user would like to switching channels, adjusting volume or switching to previous/next channels, the user needs to look at the remote control device, select the corresponding of the desired function, and then presses the key to remotely control the electronic device.